


deep inside

by kinghinatatobio (redhoodedwolf)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I only half regret this because it's fluffy af, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kageyama Tobio, One Night Stands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, if ya didn't catch that, never thought this would be my first ao3 kagehina but here we are, volleyball mentions of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/kinghinatatobio
Summary: Tobio was used to problems, okay, he was an omega. He was born a problem, in the eyes of society and the world. Which was stupid, but he didn’t have the time nor energy to argue with others over that. He’d just proved his worth, bulked up as much as his body would allow for, and crushed people with his glare.This in turn caused other problems, but that was merely a symptom, not the cause....But Tobio was digressing. This, this right here, this was a problem.





	deep inside

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on tumblr ](http://kinghinatatobio.tumblr.com/post/168070003766/i-mean-5-kagehina-5-xd-im-sorryyyy) please check out that post!!  
> Suggested by arukou on tumblr  
> Sorry??? maybe

            This...was going to be a problem.

            Tobio was used to problems, okay, he was an omega. He was born a problem, in the eyes of society and the world. Which was stupid, but he didn’t have the time nor energy to argue with others over that. He’d just proved his worth, bulked up as much as his body would allow for, and crushed people with his glare.

            This in turn caused other problems, but that was merely a symptom, not the cause.

            Other problems included sudden vagina syndrome when he turned twelve, which sucked and kept him, like every omega, out of school for a month. It kept him away from volleyball for longer, which was what actually made him angry. 

            Due to his body making its final changes for puberty and opening the previously ignored hole inside of him (the details are gory, he didn’t want to get into it), he was introduced as well to heat. Which suuuuuucked. The most. It kept him away from volleyball on a regular basis, three times a year for a week each. So stupid. 

            Despite it all, Tobio didn’t hate his omega status. It just caused problems. But he was sure there would be just as many problems had he been born an alpha, with rut and everything. 

            Betas had it  _good_ , honestly, the lucky bastards. 

            But Tobio was digressing. This, this right here,  _this_ was a problem. 

            And  _dammit_ he’d been so happy too! Experiencing sex for the first time with a partner who was really into him was great. He wondered why he hadn’t tried to go out before, or at least look for hook-ups.  _The risks, probably_ , his conscious stabbed at him in reminder. 

            He’d been cute, too. Short, bright orange hair that splayed beautifully across his navy pillowcase. He’d been inexperienced as well, obvious by their fumbling around. But it had made both of them laugh, even Tobio. The atmosphere around them had been comfortable, and it wasn’t easy for Tobio to be comfortable with anyone. 

            Of course it had to get all problematic. Because Tobio apparently had it too easy.

            This was, at least, the lie he tried to tell himself, because deep down Tobio knew this had been his fault. He’d been on-edge, his heat a day or so off. He didn’t think they’d been risky, thought they’d both worn protection, but maybe not. 

            So here he was, sitting in his room, on the bed the...conception occurred less than a month ago, waiting for Hinata to pick him up for another one of their recurring study-dates.

            This would be quite the lesson indeed. 

            After their meeting and one-night stand, they’d gotten breakfast the next morning, swapped contact information, and then. Just. Kept meeting up. They hadn’t had sex again, though Hinata had kissed him a few times. That was confusing, to Tobio, but he didn’t have the guts to ask for it either. 

            Not that he was super inclined when, a few days later, he realized his heat was mysteriously missing. All of the pre-heat jitters were just gone. This wasn’t  _totally_ unusual, more common in male omegas, so Tobio was told by Google. So he kept it in the back of his mind and went about his days. 

            It was the lack of a period two weeks later that, uh, sealed the deal. More research, more Google, and the results were very different this attempt. 

            Take a test, they all said.

            Tobio did, hands shaking the entire time, with a break for a panic attack in the middle. 

            That was a week ago. This was Tobio’s first contact with Hinata since it was official. His body still felt slightly numb, and he’d had a headache for eight days now. 

            A knock fell on his door. Tobio let out a loud groan.

            “Hey! Save those for me, will ya!”

            Hinata opened the door himself, as Tobio usually had his dorm room unlocked, and popped the top-half of his body in. He winked at Tobio, and Tobio felt his gut clench. 

            “We have a problem,” he blurted out.

            Hinata entered the room fully, apparently unconcerned with Tobio’s declaration, and closed the door behind him. “Yes, your grades are quite terrible.” He nudged Tobio’s volleyball with his shoe and sent it rolling. Tobio snatched it up and held it close to his chest protectively. 

            “Not that! I’m  _pregnant_ , dumbass!” Tobio growled, huffing.

            Hinata tripped over literal air, nose smashing uncomfortably into the wooden floors. He hissed out a whine of pain and rolled onto his back as he whimpered.

            Well. No going back now. Tobio probably should have approached that with more tact. But Hinata knew him by now, so--

            “Kageyama~” Hinata whined, rolling onto his knees slowly. He inched forward, head ducked, one hand still pinching his nose. Actually, he may have a nosebleed. Maybe Tobio should--

            Before Tobio could reach for the tissues he had on his desk, Hinata hit the floor again, this time on purpose, bending low in a deep bow. 

            “THIS IS MY FAULT!” Hinata screamed.

            Tobio flinched back in shock, volleyball falling from his lax hands and rolling off of the bed, hitting Hinata’s bowed head. He didn’t even flinch. 

            “No! It’s MINE!” Tobio shouted back. Not one to be outdone, he got down onto the floor too and bowed exactly the same as Hinata, the tip of his nose against the wood. 

            Hinata wasn’t having that, apparently, as hands were immediately pushing at his shoulders to get him to sit up. “Don’t bow to me, it’s not your fault!” 

            “I was the one close to heat,  _stupid_ , of course it was me!” Tobio admitted, still shouting. 

            “But  _I_ was about to start a rut! So it’s not...” Hinata ducked his head and shook it before looking Tobio in the eye. There was blood under his nose. Tobio wanted to wipe it away. “Not just you...”

            Tobio sighed heavily, sat back on his haunches and leaned against his bed. He grabbed the volleyball again, just for something to hold. “It was both of us, then.”

            Silence filled the room, save for Hinata’s soft noises of pain as he touched his nose with gentle fingers. Tobio reached up for a tissue and passed it over. Hinata took it from him without meeting his eyes. 

            “I’m not--” Tobio started, then stopped. 

            “Yeah?” Hinata prompted, after a moment.

            Their eyes met, and Tobio took in a deep breath. He hugged the volleyball tighter. 

            “I’m used to problems, right? Being an omega. But also because of my personality. Um.” He scratched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry.”

            “I’m not perfect either, you know,” Hinata confessed, scooting over to sit right next to him. “Like, nowhere near close. I couldn’t even play  _volleyball_ well.”

            Tobio perked up. “You played volleyball?”

            Hinata nodded. “Yeah. I tried, at least. It’s kinda embarrassing. I was the shortest alpha in, like, my entire town. I couldn’t even start. The setter was great, but I just couldn’t improve fast enough to spike with him. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I’m embarrassed about it, especially since you’re so awesome at it.” Hinata poked his nose, winced. “I’m kinda a defective alpha.”

            “I’d say you worked pretty well,” Tobio mumbled while ducking his head and smothering his words against the volleyball. Then he tilted his head so that he could still look at his companion.

            Hinata’s face went red, and Tobio smirked at the wounded noise he made. 

            “...thanks,” Hinata added. Tobio felt his face warm up a bit too. 

            He sighed heavily and leaned his head back onto his bed. “I’m glad it’s you.”

            “Huh?” Hinata turned to look at him, pulling the tissue away from his nose. There was still a bit of dried blood, but at least it had stopped dripping. There was still going to be a stain on his floor, though. 

            “I’m glad it’s you, don’t make me repeat myself, dumbass.”

            Hinata cried, “How dare you insult the father of your child!”

            Tobio laughed. He released a loud, happy noise for the first time in at least a week. God, that felt good. “This is why,” he breathed, a smile settling over his face.

            “Your smile is creepy, did I ever tell you that?”

            Tobio leaped at Hinata and tackled him. Hinata squealed and batted him off with soft swats. Tobio pushed the volleyball into Hinata’s stomach, then was suddenly hit with an idea. He pushed his hands up underneath Hinata’s shirt. Hinata yelped, probably because Tobio’s fingers were cold. Tobio pushed the volleyball over the exposed skin and then pulled the shirt back over top of it. He smacked Hinata’s makeshift belly before sitting up, making a noise of triumph. 

            Hinata stayed on the ground, chin scrunched up into his neck as he admired his new weight. 

            “We’ll figure this out, yeah?”

            Hinata looked up at Tobio and added a smile to his words. He then slowly rolled to his knees, keeping the volleyball tucked under his shirt. He shuffled over to Tobio, getting close enough that their knees knocked. He sat and waited for Tobio’s answer.

            Tobio reached out and took his volleyball back, letting the stretched fabric fall back against Hinata’s flat chest. Flat stomach.

            Tobio nodded, fingers tracing absentmindedly over the lines of the volleyball. “We’re a team now,” he finally declared. 

            This wouldn’t be a problem. No, Tobio would look at it more like a game. One he was determined to win, with his new teammate by his side. 

            Hinata grinned his dazzling grin that hooked Tobio the first minute they met. “Partners. For life.”

            For  _a_ life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on my tumblr [kinghinatatobio](http://kinghinatatobio.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kinghinatatobio)!


End file.
